


i think i'm falling (for you)

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a huge fan of Stiles. NO WAIT. BATMAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31661223427/but-batman

Derek doesn’t really realize how much of a permanent fixture Stiles has made himself in Derek’s life until the afternoon when he comes over, Batman DVDs in hand, banging on the front door.

“Scott’s not here,” Derek says, swinging the door open and letting Stiles in nonetheless. “He went out shopping with Mom.”

Stiles wipes his nose with his hand.

“Ugh, I told him to stay at home!” he says, exasperated. “What could be more exciting than a Batman marathon? Nothing.” Derek closes the door and hands him a tissue, which Stiles uses after scattering the DVD cases all over the coffee table. “Scott’s a loser.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Derek says, folding his arms. Stiles looks at him funny.

“Aren’t you gonna watch with me?” he asks from where he’s seated on the floor. Derek looks back at him.

“I thought we were waiting for Scott,” he says slowly. Stiles shakes his head vigorously, almost falling over.

“We both decided Scott’s a loser, so we’re going to start without him.”

Derek sighs.

“Okay, go put Batman Begins in the DVD player and I’ll make something for us to eat,” he grumbles, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and heading for the kitchen.

“Yay!” Stiles squeals, throwing his hands up. “You’re the best!”

Derek’s halfway through slathering a piece of bread with peanut butter before his phone vibrates. He reads through the text message and remembers half a beat later that he made plans for a movie. In fifteen minutes. Plans that don’t involve being at home, watching Batman with his brother’s friend.

“Um…” he says, scrolling through his texts with one hand and balancing the knife in the other. “Um.”

“Derek, are you done yet? The movie’s starting!” Stiles calls from the living room. “You can’t miss Batman!”

“You don’t _have_ to press the play button, you know!” Derek shouts back, placing the knife onto the plate with a resolute _clank_. “I’ll be back soon, just pause it!” He looks at his phone, and texts a reply back.

_Gotta watch my brother’s friend… Sorry._

And right after he presses send, he almost drops his phone on the table. He could’ve sent Stiles home. He could’ve done just about anything and gotten Stiles out of the house. Instead, the kid is sitting on the couch, waiting to watch Batman. With _him_.

“Dammit,” Derek whispers, placing a hand over his face. “Dammit, when did this even _start_.”

“Derek!” Stiles calls again. “Hurry _up_!”

“This is so bad,” Derek says again, picking up the half-finished sandwich and bringing it out to the living room. “So incredibly bad.”

“What’s bad?” Stiles asks, reaching for the plate. “If you’re talking about the sandwich, it’s only bad because it’s not even finished.”

Derek looks back at the piece of bread, face sullen.

“Why don’t you come back to the kitchen and help me, then?” he says. Stiles jumps up and smiles.

“Okay! And then we can watch Batman!” He zips off. Derek sighs.

“And then we can watch Batman because I keep you around for some reason,” he mutters under his breath. “No, Stiles, don’t use _that_ knife!”


End file.
